Doa
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Doa para pemegang Pokedex (fic spesial Ramadhan)


**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah fic spesial bulan Ramadhan.**

 _ **Doa para pemegang Pokedex**_

 _ **Rate**_ **, K+**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang manusia yang membayangkan apa yang didoakan para pemegang Pokedex.**

 **Urutan: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Blake, Whitley, X, Y, Sun, dan Moon.**

...

 _Ya Tuhan, pemilik kekuatan tak terbatas, pemilik segala kekuatan di alam semesta, terima kasih atas kekuatan yang telah Engkau berikan padaku sehingga hamba dapat bertarung bersama Pokemon untuk tujuan yang baik._

 _Ya Tuhan, pemilik segala kekuatan, berikanlah hamba kekuatan yang lebih banyak lagi sehingga dapat kugunakan untuk menolong manusia dan Pokemon dengan cara yang baik dan benar._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang menerima segala syukur, jadikanlah hamba orang yang selalu bersyukur dari segala apa yang Engkau berikan kepada hamba. Tanpa kerelaan-Mu dan kekuatan-Mu, hamba tidak ada apa-apanya di alam semesta ini. Engkau menambahkan nikmat kepada yang suka bersyukur, maka jadikanlah hamba orang yang suka bersyukur agar hamba mendapatkan lebih banyak nikmat dan kekuatan dari-Mu, Tuhan, Yang Makakuat_

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, Engkau mengetahui apa saja yang ada di langit dan Bumi, tidak ada satu sisi alam semesta yang tidak Engkau ketahui, bahkan setiap gerakan, setiap kemampuan, setiap item yang dibawa Pokemon, dan setiap sifat-sifat Pokemon di seluruh daratan, air, udara, bahkan angkasa luar._

 _Ya Tuhan, hamba bersyukur karena Engkau telah memberikan sepetik ilmu pengetahuan-Mu yang tidak terbatas. Ilmu-Mu lebih banyak daripada apapun di alam semesta, bahkan jika lautan menjadi tinta untuk menulis ilmu-Mu dan setiap pohon dibuat menjadi kertas tempat tinta tertulis, ilmu-Mu akan sangat banyak sampai walaupun air laut sudah habis, ilmu-Mu masih banyak tak terhingga._

 _Ya Tuhan, berikanlah hamba ilmu yang diperlukan untuk melatih Pokemon agar mereka mampu berkembang, bertarung, dan hidup dengan lebih baik untuk kebaikan mereka semdiri, kebaikanku, dan kebaikan seluruh makhluk hidup di Bumi. Tanpa ilmu-Mu, hamba hanya orang bodoh dan hina. Engkaulah pengabul doa, maka kabulkanlah doaku, Tuhan, Yang Mahatahu._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, mungkin aku bukan orang yang dekat dengan-Mu. Bahkan kontakku dengan-Mu jarang aku lakukan. Aku lebih suka bermain-main dengan duniaku tanpa memperhatikan apa yang telah Engkau perintahkan padaku._

 _Namun kali ini, aku datang padamu, Tuhan. Aku datang sebagai orang yang hina dan rendah, bukan sebagai orang yang suka bermain-main. Aku malu dengan hinanya diriku karena banyaknya kesalahan yang telah kulakukan. Saking banyaknya, aku tidak tahu berapa banyak._

 _Temanku, Green, berkata kalau Engkau adalah pengabul doa. Maka, aku ingin berdoa padamu, Tuhan. Aku ingin berdoa pada-Mu, memohon pada-Mu, dan meminta pada-Mu, karena hanya Engkau yang pantas menerima doa, tempat memohon, dan tempat meminta._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang mengampuni penjahat paling jahat sekalipun selama masih percaya pada-Mu, hamba masih percaya dengan keagungan-Mu, kehebatan-Mu, dan kebesaran-Mu. Keyakinanku pada-Mu masih ada. Maka dari itu, ya Tuhan, ampunilah kesalahan-kesalahanku yang telah kulakukan selama hidupku, baik kepada orang tuaku, teman-temanku, rivalku, bahkan kepada diriku sendiri. Hamba memohon padamu, Tuhan, ampunilah hamba. Jika Engkau tidak mengampuniku, hamba akan menjadi orang yang sangat menderita karena kerugian besar. Hamba tidak ingin sengsara terus karena kesalahanku. Maka dari itu, ampunilah hamba, Tuhan, Yang Mahapengampun._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, Yang Mahapengasih dan Mahapenyayang, segala pujian bagi-Mu, Tuhan seluruh alam, termasuk alam dunia ini, dunia distorsi, dan dunia-dunia yang hanya Engkau yang mengetahui, hanya Engkaulah yang Mahapengasih dan Mahapenyayang, pemilik hari kemudian. Hanyalah Engkau Tuhan yang pantas disembah dan hanyalah Engkau yang dapat memberikan pertolongan._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang menerima syukur, hamba-Mu bersyukur pada-Mu hari ini karena dapat memancing dengan lancar, menikmati alam Hutan Viridian yang tetap terjaga keindahannya atas izin-Mu, dan atas kebaikan pamanku yang hari ini membuat Magikarp goreng yang nikmat. Hamba-Mu ini juga bersyukur kepada-Mu karena hamba dapat bertemu dengan Red-san sekali lagi, merasakan gelombang cinta yang langsung tercipta dari tangan-Mu. Segala puja dan puji kepada Engkau, Tuhan pemilik semesta._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang menciptakan cinta, hamba mencintai Pokemon dan manusia, sebagai ungkapan rasa syukurku atas kekuatan yang telah Engkau berikan padaku berupa kekuatan penyembuhan. Ya Tuhan, jadikanlah kekuatanku terus bermanfaat untuk menyembuhkan Pokemon yang terluka dan sakit. Jadikan kekuatanku ladang meraih kerelaan dari-Mu._

 _Ya Tuhan, jadikanlah hari-hariku semakin baik dan jadikanlah hamba, hamba yang semakin percaya akan kekuasaan-Mu dan yakin bahwa segala kebaikan yang hamba lakukan akan dibalas dengan kebaikan pamungkas di hari kemudian._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang mengizinkan segala hal, izinkanlah hamba bertemu dengan Red-san lagi besok. Izinkanlah hamba merasakan cinta indah di dalam hati yang diturunkan langsung dari-Mu dengan perantara Red-san. Berikanlah hamba kekuatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Red-san dan izinkanlah hamba terus bersama Red-san sampai kapanpun itu, dari dunia sampai surga yang Engkau janjikan kepada siapa saja yang percaya pada-Mu. Persatukan hamba dengan Red-san di dalam ikatan cinta yang suci dan murni, Tuhan. Kabulkanlah permintaan hamba, Tuhan, Yang Mahacinta._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang selalu mendengarkan suara segala sesuatu, termasuk suaraku yang hanyalah orang rendah di mata-Mu, aku ingin berbicara dengan-Mu karena hanya Engkau yang akan mendengarkanku._

 _Aku bosan ditendangi Crystal terus karena sikapku. Dia berkata bahwa aku orang yang buruk baginya. Aku selalu mempermainkannya, karenanya dia menendangku. Aku bosan ditendangi Crystal terus, Tuhan._

 _Ya Tuhan, berikanlah aku cara agar aku dapat menghadapi tendangannya lebih banyak lagi. Berikanlah aku kekuatan agar aku dapat menghadang kekuatan tendangannya. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau dia tidak lagi menendangku lagi. Dengarkanlah permintaanku, Tuhan, Yang Mahamendengar._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, hamba bersyukur atas kebebasanku setiap harinya dari peristiwa yang terjadi padaku pada saat usiaku masih sangat muda. Engkau membebaskanku dan Blue dan kembali ke jalan kami masing-masing._

 _Ya Tuhan, tapi hamba masih sedih. Ayahku belum kembali dari perjalanannya untuk menguasai Pokemon untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Dia belum kembali ke jalanmu yang benar. Dia masih menjadi manusia yang belum baik._

 _Ya Tuhan, jika Engkau mendengarkanku, berikan hamba kekuatan untuk membawa ayahku kembali ke jalan yang benar. Berikanlah juga kepada ayahku pencerahan dan kebaikan agar dia kembali ke jalan yang benar bersamaku, sesuai dengan apa yang telah Engkau perintahkan. Hanya Engkaulah yang dapat membalikkan hati manusia, Tuhan, Yang Mahalembut._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, pemilik segala data dari segala sesuatu, tiada yang ada di sistem data alam semesta selain yang sudah Engkau catat dan rekam. Engkaulah pemilik seluruh data dan informasi dari segala sesuatu di alam semesta, dan Pokemon, berry, pelatih, gym, dan segalanya._

 _Ya Tuhan, hamba berterima kasih pada-Mu karena Engkau telah mengizinkanku mengolah setitik data-Mu dari banyak data yang Engkau miliki di alam semesta yang jumlahnya tidak terhingga. Izinkanlah hamba terus mengolah data-Mu untuk kebaikan seluruh manusia dan Pokemon di Bumi._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang mendengarkan bisikan hati, hamba merasakan hal aneh pada Gold. Dia selalu ingin menggangguku. Dia selalu ada pada saat yang tepat dan tidak tepat. Karena itulah, Tuhan, berikanlah Gold pemahaman untuk melihat keadaanku sebelum dia menggangguku lagi. Jadikanlah dia orang yang dapat membantuku mengolan data-Mu, bukan orang yang mengganggu. Kabulkanlah permintaanku, Tuhan, Yang Mahalembut._

 _..._

 _Indahnya semesta, cantiknya Pokemon, dan gerakan-gerakan lemah gemulai dari alam, Engkau telah memberikanku inspirasi dari itu semua. Terima kasih, Yang Mahaindah, dan hamba bersyukur dapat melihat keindahan alam dan menerapkannya untuk mengindahkan ciptaanmu, Tuhan, Yang Mahaindah._

 _Tidak peduli pengaruh waktu, kekuasaan-Mu dalam menciptakan keindahan tidak berkurang, justru terus bertambah, terlihat dari semakin indahnya alam semesta. Engkau telah menunjukkan hamba banyak keindahan, dari keindahan Pokemon, keindahan alam, dan keindahan gerakan Pokemonnya. Namun ada satu misi yang perlu kuselesaikan._

 _Ya Tuhan, Yang Mahaindah, berikanlah hamba kekuatan dan kemampuan untuk memperindah Sapphire. Dia keluar dari hutan seperti manusia hutan yang liar dan tidak berperadaban. Karena itulah hamba ingin membuat rupanya menjadi indah seperti perempuan seharusnya, indah dan menyegarkan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Dengan bantuan dari-Mu, indahkanlah Sapphire, Tuhan, Yang Mahaindah._

 _..._

 _Tuhan, Engkau kuat, lebih kuat daripada Kyogre. Aku juga ingin jadi kuat. Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan. Aku ingin jadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi._

 _Tuhan, Engkau kuat, lebih kuat daripada Groudon. Aku ingin Ruby jadi kuat. Tuhan, berikan Ruby kekuatan. Aku ingin Ruby jadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang dia sayangi._

 _Tuhan, Engkau kuat, lebih kuat daripada Rayquaza. Aku ingin kita berdua kuat. Tuhan, berikan kami berdua kekuatan. Aku ingin kami berdua jadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang kami sayangi._

 _Jadikan Ruby pria jantan juga, Tuhan. Jangan sampai dia menjadi laki-laki dengan kelakuan seperti perempuan. Aku tidak masalah dia menyukai hal seperti kontes dan mendandan, tapi jangan biarkan dia seperti banci. Jadikan Ruby pria jantan yang sejati, Tuhan, Yang Mahakuat. Ampuni kesalahanku kalau permintaanku sederhana karena aku baru mengenal-Mu. Namun aku akan selalu meminta kepadamu. Maka dari itu, kabulkan doaku, Tuhan, Yang Mahakuat._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, Yang Mahasempurna, hanya Engkau yang sempurna. Alam semesta ini tidak sempurna, Pokemon tidak sempurna, manusia tidak sempurna, bahkan aku tidak sempurna. Karena itulah hamba memohon kepada-Mu saja karena hanya Engkau yang sempurna._

 _Ya Tuhan, hamba bersyukur pada-Mu, meskipun badanku seperti ini, tapi Engkau memberikanku kemampuan untuk membuat alat-alat yang mampu menutupi kekuranganku. Ya Tuhan, jadikanlah kemampuanku ini jalan untuk mendapatkan kerelaan-Mu dan jadikan kelebihan dan kekuranganku pelajaran bagi manusia dan Pokemon yang memahaminya._

 _Ya Tuhan, hamba memiliki dua teman, namanya adalah Ruby dan Sapphire. Mereka berdua sangat dekat satu sama lain walaupun terkadang mereka suka menyangkalnya. Namun hamba yakin, Tuhan, bahwa mereka cocok satu sama lain. Ya Tuhan, persatukanlah mereka dalam ikatan cinta yang suci secepatnya sehingga hamba tidak perlu menggoda mereka lagi. Kabulkanlah, wahai Tuhan Yang Mempersatukan Dua Hati._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang menciptakan segala sesuatu yang lezat seperti Rawst Berry, Tapo Berry, Nanab Berry, dan Sitrus Berry, hamba bersyukur kepada-Mu yang telah menciptakan lidah yang mampu merasakan kelezatan berry di dunia ini dan dapat mengolahnya menjadi makanan yang lezat._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang menciptakan segala sesuatu yang lezat seperti Aspear Berry, Wepear Berry, Chesto Berry, dan Durin Berry, teruskanlah menciptakan berry yang lezat agar hamba mampu membuat banyak puffin dan makanan lezat lainnya._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang menciptakan segala sesuatu yang lezat seperti Leppa Berry, Iapapa Berry, Payapa Berry, dan Oran Berry, berikan hamba kesehatan sehingga dapat menikmati lezatnya berry yang telah Engkau ciptakan dan untuk membuat banyak makanan untuk orang lain dan Pokemon. Berikanlah berry lezat-Mu, Tuhan, Yang Mahatahu._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, Engkaulah yang Mahakuat. Tiada manusia dan Pokemon yang sekuat diri-Mu. Bahkan mesin buatan manusia dan Pokemon juga tidak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan-Mu. Hamba bersyukur karena telah memiliki sebagian kecil kekuatan yang Engkau berikan padaku._

 _Ya Tuhan, permintaanku sederhana. Buatlah hamba tetap kuat. Hamba akan menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk kebaikan manusia dan Pokemon. Engkau boleh mengambilnya jika Engkau menghendaki. Ppertahankan kekuatanku, Tuhan, Yang Mahakuat._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, pemilik segala kekayaan dan harta, dari emas, perak, besi, tembaga, dan timah, tiada yang lebih kaya selain Engkau. Engkaulah yang paling kaya dari semua yang paling kaya. Kekayaan-Mu mencakup langit dan Bumi._

 _Ya Tuhan, pemilik segala kekayaan dan harta, dari magnesium, aluminium, silikon, belerang, dan indium, hamba bersyukur karena Engkau telah menitipkan sebagian kecil kekayaan-Mu padaku, hamba yang tiada apa-apanya dibandingkan Engkau. Tanpa Engkau, keluarga Berlitz tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa di Sinnoh._

 _Ya Tuhan, pemilik segala kekayaan dan harta, dari rodium, rutenium, niobium, molibdenum, neodimium, sampai plutonium, jadikanlah hamba orang yang selalu bersyukur atas nikmat yang telah Engkau berikan, dan jadikanlah hamba orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kekayaan-Mu yang Engkau titipkan kepadaku. Jika Engkau mengambil kembali kekayaan-Mu dariku, jadikanlah hamba orang yang ikhlas._

 _Ya Tuhan, pemilik segala kekayaan dan harta, dari nobelium, einsteinium, fermium, oganeson sampai antihelium, tuntunlah hamba agar dapat menggunakan kekayaan-Mu dengan cara yang baik untuk kebaikan semua orang dan Pokemon, bukan hanya di seluruh Sinnoh, melainkan juga di seluruh dunia. Kabulkan permintaanku, Ya Tuhan, Yang Mahakaya._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang memiliki mimpi setiap makhluk, hamba bersyukur masih dapat hidup, meskipun dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun hamba berada di dalam batu ini, bersama dengan Reshiram yang tertidur._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang memiliki mimpi setiap makhluk, hamba memiliki mimpi menjadi juara Liga Pokemon di Unova. Berikanlah hamba kekuatan untuk menjadi juara Liga Pokemon di Unova._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang memiliki mimpi setiap makhluk, jika berada di dalam batu ini lebih baik bagiku sekarang, buatlah hamba tetap di dalam batu ini. Namun jika berada di luar sana, bersama orang-orang yang kucintai, lebih baik bagiku sekarang, keluarkan hamba dan Reshiram dari batu ini pada saat ini juga. Kabulkan mimpiku, Tuhan, Yang Mengabulkan Mimpi._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang memimpin seluruh alam semesta, sesungguhlah Engkaulah sutradara dari semua drama, semua kebahagiaan, semua kesedihan, dan semua kejadian di seluruh dunia ini, dan hamba hanyalah pemain yang mengikuti naskah yang Engkau buat._

 _Ya Tuhan, sang sutradara langit dan Bumi, hamba memiliki sebuah perusahaan rekaman bernama BW Agency. Berikanlah hamba kemampuan untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini untuk menghibur semua orang dan Pokemon._

 _Ya Tuhan, sang sutradara langit dan Bumi, jika naskah-Mu memerintahku untuk terus menjalankan BW Agency, berikan hamba kekuatan untuk terus menjalankannya sesuai dengan skenario yang Engkau buat. Jika naskah-Mu memerintahku untuk meninggalkan BW Agency, berikan hamba kesabaran dan pengganti yang lebih baik. Jika naskah-Mu memerintahku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, berikan hamba kekuatan untuk menjalankannya. Berikan hamba kekuatan, Tuhan, demi mewujudkan mimpiku. Kabulkan permintaanku, Tuhan, Yang Mengabulkan Mimpi._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, hakim teradil dari segala hakim di seluruh dunia, Engkaulah yang memiliki hukum mutlak dan memiliki kekuasaan atas hukum di seluruh alam semesta. Hamba bersyukur kepada-Mu karena Engkau mempercayakan hamba untuk menegakkan hukum yang telah Engkau buat untuk seluruh manusia._

 _Ya Tuhan, hakim segala hakim, berikanlah hamba kekuatan untuk terus menegakkan hukum-Mu, menangkap setiap manusia yang melanggar hukum-Mu, dan memberikan apresiasi kepada setiap manusia yang melaksanakan hukum-Mu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jadikanlah hamba orang yang taat hukum._

 _Ya Tuhan, hakim segala hakim, berikanlah keadilan hakiki-Mu untuk setiap manusia di dunia ini. Berikanlah keadilan yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan dan keamanan bagi dunia, dan keadilan yang akan membuat-Mu senang. Dengarkanlah permintaanku, Tuhan, Yang Mahaadil._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, aku datang di sini, merendah diri kepada-Mu, memohon kepada-Mu, menangis karena-Mu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa selain hanya manusia yang salah dan berlumuran dosa seperti Grimer yang penuh lendir racun._

 _Ya Tuhan, Engkaulah yang bisa menghapus kesalahanku, hanya Engkau. Karena itulah, aku memohon pengampunan dari-Mu. Aku telah membuat Pokemon terluka, pelatihnya bersedih, dan mengacaukan seluruh Unova. Aku tahu kesalahanku akan sangat banyak karena ini, dan aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Engkau saja yang akan memaafkanku atas kesalahanku._

 _Ya Tuhan, aku memohon ampun pada-Mu. Aku mengakui kesalahanku membuat Unova bersedih. Aku memohon ampun pada-Mu. Jika Engkau tidak mengampuni kesalahanku, aku akan menjadi orang yang menderita di Unova. Ya Tuhan, Yang Mahapengampun, ampunilah kesalahanku._

 _..._

 _Tuhan, kau mendengarkanku kan? Aku ingin bercerita. Aku sudah terjebak di dalam perasaan muramku selama bertahun-tahun karena traumaku terhadap wartawan saat aku masih kecil. Dahulu, aku adalah pelatih Pokemon yang andal dan terus mendapatkan juara. Namun banyaknya wartawan membuatku kehilangan masa kecilku. Memang aku terkenal, tapi aku seperti tidak dikenal, terutama oleh diriku sendiri._

 _Tuhan, aku telah kehilangan masa kecilku, kenangan indahku, dan kebahagiaanku. Yang tersisa hanya kesedihan dan rasa murung yang tidak bisa lepas dariku seperti diriku yang tidak mau keluar dari kamarku. Namun ada satu orang yang terus mengajakku kembali ke dunia luar. Dia memiliki semangat tinggi sepertiku saat aku kecil. Dia membujukku untuk kembali menikmati kehidupan luar sepertinya. Dia seperti malaikat yang ingin mengeluarkanku dari neraka yang kubuat sendiri._

 _Aku memohon kepadamu, Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan untuk mengikuti ajakannya untuk kembali ke dunia luar. Berikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadang traumaku dan kembali tersenyum. Dan aku mohon, Tuhan, lindungilah malaikat yang terus membujukku keluar dari kamarku. Buatlah dia terus membujukku sampai akhirnya aku bebas. Dengarkanlah permintaanku, Tuhan, Yang Mahamendengar._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, yang menciptakan semua manusia yang Pokemon, yang berjalan, yang merayap, yang berenang, dan yang terbang, hamba bersyukur kepada-Mu yang telah memberikan nikmat-Mu padaku dalam rupa dapat terbang seperti Pokemon yang dapat terbang dengan pakaian terbang._

 _Ya Tuhan, hamba ingin terbang sejauh-jauhnya, hamba ingin melihat dunia yang telah Engkau ciptakan, keindahan yang Engkau berikan untuk semua makhluk hidup, dari atas langit. Hamba ingin terus terbang, Tuhan._

 _Ya Tuhan, hamba juga ingin mengajak temanku untuk terbang bersamaku. Temanku yang terus terjebak di dalam sangkarnya. Bebaskanlah dia dari sangkarnya dan buatlah dia terbang bebas sepertiku. Bebaskanlah dia, Tuhan, Yang Mahakuat._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, Engkaulah yang memiliki semua Yen, Dollar, Bath, Franc, dan mata uang di seluruh dunia. Hamba bersyukur karena Engkau mengizinkanku mengirim barang-barang ke seluruh Alola untuk mendapatkan sebagian kecil uang yang Engkau miliki._

 _Ya Tuhan, berikanlah hamba kekuatan untuk terus bergerak dan mengelilingi Alola untuk mengirimkan pesanan kepada semua orang sehingga hamba mendapatkan sedikit rezeki yang Engkau miliki._

 _Ya Tuhan, sesungguhnya hamba adalah orang yang teraniaya. Pulau kakek buyutku telah dicuri oleh orang jahat yang berpura-pura baik. Hamba harus mendapatkan 100 juta Yen untuk membeli pulau itu kembali kepada kakek buyutku. Berikan hamba kekuatan untuk memenuhi uang yang kuperlukan untuk menebus pulau itu kembali. Engkau selalu mendengarkan permintaan orang yang teraniaya, maka kabulkan permintaanku, Tuhan, Yang Mahakaya._

 _..._

 _Ya Tuhan, Engkau mengetahui segala sesuatu yang ada di langit dan Bumi. Setiap Pokemon, kelemahan, dan penawarnya. Hamba bersyukur kepadamu karena Engkau memberikan sedikit ilmu-Mu di bidang racun kepadaku. Hamba juga bersyukur kepada-Mu karena Engkau menaruh cintaku pada Pokemon tipe racun. Mereka membantuku meneliti racun yang ada._

 _Ya Tuhan, hamba sedang melaksanakan misi ke Alola karena hamba memiliki kesalahan. Hamba memberikan racun kepada seekor Piplup di Sinnoh dan sayangnya penawarnya hanya ada di Sinnoh. Hamba ingin memohon ampun kepadamu karena telah menganiaya Piplup kecil itu. Ampunilah kesalahanku, Tuhan._

 _Karena itulah, Tuhan, hamba ingin menyembuhkannya. Dengan penawar yang hanya ada di Alola, berikanlah hamba kekuatan untuk menemukan obat untuk Piplup. Inilah satu-satunya cara yang dapat saya lakukan agar Engkau dapat memaafkan kesalahanku. Berikan hamba kekuatan untuk menemukan obatnya, Tuhan, Yang Mahapenyembuh._

 _..._

 **AAAMIIIIN**

 _ **Selamat berpuasa bagi yang berpuasa.**_

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
